Shoulder to Cry
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Spinelli and Maxie prove that they are stronger together.


**Shoulder to Cry**

Maxie Jones muffled a sob with her hand and grabbed onto the nurses' station's desk. She knew if she let go,she would surely lose her balance. She had just gotten the news,horribly dreadful news,that Robin was unstable. How could a day that was supposed to be so perfect take such a horrible turn? Just a few hours ago,Robin was ready to get married to Patrick,and now here they were.

She suddenly heard someone run torwards her and she looked up hopefully. Damian Spinelli,her best friend and hero stood infront of her. "Spinel." She whimpered croakly,tossing herself into his arms and sobbing into his chest. Maxie could feel Spinelli's arms move around her back and hold her close,shutting his eyes as he rested his head against her's and petted her silky blond hair soothingly. "It will be okay Maximista.." He crooned softly,pulling her closer.

Her arms were wound around his neck,not daring to let go as she cried. Slowly,she pulled her head away and her sad,tear filled blue eyes stared up at him. Tears clung to her long lashes and she was hicupping slightly from crying so hard. "Everything was supposed to be perfect Spinelli! Robin was supposed to be married today and yet here she is,in a hospital bed completely helpless! And I know that it sounds selfish but I can't lose Robin. I lost Georgie. I've lost so many people and I can't bare to lose anymore." She told him,staring through red and puffy eyes at her small feet in designer shoes.

Spinelli felt his heart wrench painfully in his chest. If Robin were to die,he didn't think Maxie would be able to live through it. He swallowed back the tears he felt rising up inside him and he carressed her soft,rosy cheek with his hand,his thumb gently brushing her tears away.

Maxie looked up at him once more,her breathing ragged. For some reason Spinelli always had this calming effect on her when she was upset about something.

Spinelli gave her a soft reassuring smile as he gave her yet another warm hug. "Robin's strong Maximista. She will live. And soon she will have god's most wonderful gift in her arms." He told her knowingly,a compassionate look in his green eyes as he brushed her hair away from her face.

Maxie smiled up at him with a watery smile. "How is it that you always know just how to help me?" She asked in complete and utter amazement. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't have him in her life.

He just shrugged shyly and led her over to the couch in the waiting area. They both sat on his,sitting so close together you'd think they were glued to one another. Spinelli's arm wrapped around Maxie's small shoulders and she let her head drop to the crook of his neck as they waited for more news on Robin's progress.

"Your the best guy ever Spinelli." Maxie whispered sweetly,lifting her head from his shoulder and giving her a small yet grateful smile. One hand went to the back of his neck while the other stayed on her lap as she tilted her head up and pressed her soft,wet lips to his own.

Spinelli pulled away and looked at her with wide eyes. "Wha..What was that for Maximista?" He asked,stuttering just a bit.

Maxie covered her mouth with her hand,just as shocked as he was. "I'm sorry Spinelli!" She exclaimed,looking away from him in shame. "I have no right to use you like that!" She stood up quickly,intending to run off but she was stopped when Spinelli's warm hand wrapped around her dainty wrist. She gazed down at her wrist and his hand and blinked at him,backing up and sitting back down.

"You weren't taking an advantage Maximista...I've wanted you for a long time." He looked down at his his lap,twisting his fingers in his nervousness and blushing bashfully.

Maxie's small mouth fell open in shock. "What?" She asked in disbelief,sure that she'd heard wrong.

Spinelli took her hand in both of his and kissed the tips of her fingers softly. "I love you Maximista,as much more than just a friend. I've been so terrified to tell you though."

Maxie could feel tears of happiness sting her eyes and she let out the softest of giggles. Without thinking,she threw herself into Spinelli's lap. Her hands were on either sides of his face as she pressed her lips to his in a much more passionate kiss.

Spinelli's hand became tangled in her silky,blond strands of hair as he kissed her back sweetly. His dream was finally coming true.

They pulled away and smiled at eachother,giggling softly. Who'd have thought that such a stressful day would bring them together? Maxie knew that with Spinelli at her side she could face anything that was put infront of her because she and Spinelli were indeed stronger _together_ rather than apart.


End file.
